


falling out (and falling in)

by jenolovie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, cashier!jaemin, grad student!jeno, its cheating but its okay its fine jeno's relationship plateaued long ago, its porn okay thats what this is, lemon.. if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenolovie/pseuds/jenolovie
Summary: Jeno is tired of being treated like a dog. He's tired of the endless routine that life has become- a continuous cycle of a mundane, boring existence that is spent drinking luke warm beer and crashing on a couch in an apartment he pays for, when his bed is right down the hall.That is, until he meets Jaemin.Jaemin is a new cashier that works at the convenience store Jeno visits after work every day, and his soft pink hair has sparked a stripe of youth up Jeno's back, and Jeno realizes that he's ready to have fun again.And he certainly will.Once he gets his boyfriend out of the way.ORJeno cheats on his boyfriend with someone new, but maybe his relationship died a long, long time ago. And maybe Jeno doesn't care anymore.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 162





	falling out (and falling in)

Jeno knows when he’s in the wrong.

He’s a rational person.

He knows right from wrong and good from bad.

But sometimes… just _sometimes_ , he lets himself lose control of his rational self.

Five months ago, he let that happen.

\---

It is a Saturday night and Jeno is dragging himself off campus, backpack slung over his shoulder as he steps away from the library he works at. His back is sore, and all Jeno can think about is grabbing a beer on the way home and crashing on the couch with a buzzed brain and an allowance of sleep.

Jeno sighs as he passes by all the busy streets of the city, alleyways and street corners illuminated with bars and university students, everyone lively with drunkenness and false happiness.

Jeno wishes, for a moment, that he is one of them.

But he has to get home.

He can’t be late tonight.

Or else he’ll be sleeping on the couch until next weekend, and Jeno isn’t sure his back will be able to handle that.

He stops at a corner store a few blocks up from the university and squeezes past a group of high school girls who are trying to flirt with the cashier and convince him to sell them cigarettes.

 _Kids… they don’t understand how those things will kill you._ Jeno thinks, letting his eyes linger a touch too long on the face of the cashier. 

He looks stressed.

His hair is a washed out pink, disheveled a bit as he speaks with the girls, shaking his head here and there, waving his hands as he tries to shoo them from the store.

Jeno thinks he’s cute.

But Jeno has to buy his beer and get home.

He can’t be late tonight.

Jeno marches to the back of the store, where the refrigerators are, and scans the shelves for a moment in mock decision- in reality, he’s just waiting for the girls to leave.

He opens the refrigerator and picks up two cans of _Cass_ , before turning and walking back to the counter, and the girls are still there, and Jeno can hear them arguing with the pink-haired cashier, and Jeno wants to tell them to leave.

So Jeno does.

“Hey,” He calls out to the group. “If you can’t buy ‘em you need to wait until you can.” His tone is harsher than he intended, but as the girls bow and scurry out of the store, Jeno realizes he doesn’t care.

The cashier looks up at him.

“Sorry about that,” He says, his voice a hushed whisper against the sound of him ringing up Jeno’s beer. “I didn’t know how to make them leave so.. thank you..”

“Sure,” Jeno says. He spares a glance at the cashier’s nametag. _Jaemin_. “Just tell them you’ll call the cops if they come back.”

“Hah,” Jaemin laughs. “They’re just kids.. I mean.. I get that they want to be edgy or whatever but I don’t want them to go to jail.”

He smiles up at Jeno, handing him the bag with the beer inside. 

Jeno is about to leave, when he realizes he hasn’t paid yet.

“How much-”

“It's on me,” Jaemin interrupts. “For- well, to thank you.”

“Are you even old enough to give this to me?” Jeno asks. Jaemin looks young, if his brightly colored hair is anything to go by.

“I turned nineteen two months ago,” Jaemin answers proudly.

Jeno’s gut burns.

He feels old compared to Jaemin.

He’s two years into grad school now, five years older than the boy standing in front of him. He feels old but mature, and as Jaemin’s smile flutters even wider across his face, Jeno hesitates for a moment- he wants to continue the conversation, but he doesn’t.

He can’t be late tonight.

“Well- thanks, kid,” Jeno replies. “I’ll see you around then.”

Jaemin bows and watches as Jeno steps out of the store and heads down the street. 

When Jeno gets home, his apartment is pitch black, not even a light having been left on for him to come home to. There isn’t dinner in the microwave or on the counter or in the fridge for him, but he can tell dinner was cooked. 

So Jeno doesn’t bother to try and go into his bedroom.

The door is shut- a silent barrier between him and the other side.

He sighs as he drinks his beer and falls asleep on the couch.

He could have been late tonight.

\---

The following night, Jeno returns to the convenience store to visit Jaemin.

He’s sitting at the counter with a textbook open in front of him, homework splayed out before him and eyebrows knit together in fervent concentration.

Jeno smiles from where he can see him through the window.

When Jeno enters the store, Jaemin is stirred from his focus upon the ringing of the bell, signaling Jeno’s arrival.

“You’re back,” Jaemin greets. 

“I’m back,” Jeno replies. He smiles at Jaemin before making his way to the refrigerators and immediately picking up two cans of _Cass_ beer. 

No need for hesitation today.

He returns to the counter in three long strides, landing in front of Jaemin with a sigh.

“Long night?” Jaemin asks. He is very pointedly taking his time in scanning Jeno’s items. Jeno pretends he doesn’t notice.

“The longest,” Jeno answers. “When do you get off?”

“Midnight every night except Saturdays”

“Why do you work every night? And why not Saturdays?” Jeno asks.

“Every night because I have class in the mornings and afternoons, and not on Saturdays because I think I deserve a day off every once in a while,” Jaemin answers. “What about you?”

“What _about_ me?”

“What do you do that has you coming in here to buy beer at quarter after eleven two nights in a row?” Jaemin jokes. He wraps Jeno’s beer in a plastic bag, but doesn’t set it on the counter yet. 

His eyes are sparkling, and Jeno is sure it isn’t the lighting in the store.

“I work at the library on campus,” Jeno starts. “And I like to drink a beer or two when I get home, before I crash. It’s a good way to end a long day.”

Jaemin nods. He hands Jeno the bag over the counter, accepting his money this time.

“I’ve never seen you around though,” Jeno continues. “And I’ve had the same routine for the last year so… where did you come from?”

“I started going to school here in August,” Jaemin explains. “So I only just recently got a job here. Actually, last night was only the third time I’ve worked these late hours. But if you keep coming back I promise I’ll be here until midnight every night from now on!” 

“From now on?” Jeno mocks as he turns towards the door.

“Yup.”

“I’ll see you then,” Jeno says as he opens the door. “I’ll be avoiding this place on Saturdays though.” He winks at Jaemin as he finally leaves the store, not even bothering to glance at his watch.

He silently reminds himself to buy a bottle of painkillers when he drops by the store tomorrow.

He’s sure his back will be aching for weeks after sleeping on the couch.

\---

It continues like this for two weeks.

Jeno works late, goes to the convenience store and talks to Jaemin, and then goes home and sleeps after drinking his beer.

He’s supposed to be young and having the time of his life.

 _That_ is what Jeno wants.

But he is banished to the couch in an apartment he pays for, after a long day of hardwork and minimal enjoyment -seeing Jaemin at the convenience store-, and trapped in an endless loop of not knowing if he is right in continuing on like this.

He’s walking to the convenience store after another late night, and instead of seeing Jaemin through the window, he sees him standing outside.

He isn’t wearing his uniform, instead he has on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, a black cardigan wrapped around him as the early autumn breeze brushes through his clothes.

Jeno smiles to himself.

“Out of uniform for the night?” He asks as he approaches Jaemin.

Jaemin turns to Jeno and smiles.

“I got off early and I didn’t want to leave you hanging so I decided to wait.. sorry if this is weird ..”

“Not weird,” Jeno replies. He glances at his watch. _11:48_. 

And Jeno realizes he doesn’t care if he’s late tonight.

He hasn’t cared about being late in two weeks.

“What direction are you in?” He asks, pausing next to Jaemin, looking down at the younger. “I can walk you home, if you want.”

Jaemin visibly brightens at the offer.

“Just down the street a few blocks,” He explains, pointing towards the direction of his apartment. “I’m in an on-campus apartment, so.”

Jeno nods before he leads Jaemin down the street and towards campus. 

Jeno is sure that he knows Jaemin after these two weeks.

He knows himself pretty well too, after twenty-four years it would be pretty sad if he didn’t.

And that’s why Jeno knows that when Jaemin asks him to come in for a drink, he’ll stay. If Jaemin wants him to, Jeno will stay.

All rational thought left his brain long ago, when he started sleeping on the couch in an apartment he pays for.

Jeno has been in a relationship with a boy in his class for the last two years. They met on the first day of classes, and were pretty much inseparable for the first year and a half.

His name is Renjun.

Jeno was sure that they would get married, even went ring shopping after their first anniversary just to check out the merchandise for a purchase he was sure he was going to be making.

But then Renjun started to act _bitter_ to Jeno.

He started making him sleep on the couch in his apartment, never leaving a light on or leaving dinner for Jeno. He wouldn’t even do his laundry for him, even if he was using the washing machine in _Jeno’s_ apartment. He became rude and crass, and an entirely different person to Jeno.

But Jeno isn’t one for confrontation.

So he slept on the couch and ate cold ramen and did his laundry on days when Renjun wasn’t around.

So that’s why when Jaemin invites Jeno into his apartment, he says yes.

He enters the space with vigor, excitement, a field of butterflies in his stomach- and not an _ounce_ of regret.

Because even though Jeno knows when he’s in the wrong, and is a rational person, and can recognize right from wrong and good from bad, he sometimes.. just _sometimes_ , lets himself lose control of his rational self.

And sometimes Jeno doesn’t care.

So when Jeno finds himself sitting a bit _too_ close to Jaemin on his couch in his living room, a beer in his hand, Jeno doesn’t mind the feeling of the couch beneath his body, and Jeno doesn’t mind the feeling of the beer in his belly, and Jeno doesn’t mind the sound the clock is making as it ticks behind him.

Because Jeno doesn’t care.

\---

“How did you know I like _Cass_?” Jeno asks. 

Jaemin’s cheeks burn pink at the question.

“Well you’ve been buying it every day for the last two weeks… I’d be dumb to forget.”

“Right,” Jeno says, taking his last sip and placing the empty can on Jaemin’s coffee table. “You’ve got a cute place though, I think it's very fitting for you.”

“Really?” Jaemin asks. 

He peers around the room, looking at the space with new eyes- like he wasn’t the one who decorated the place.

It’s a small apartment, a bit smaller than Jeno’s.

The living room is about three feet away from the kitchen, but Jeno has a perfect view of the city from where he and Jaemin are sitting on the couch. There’s a large picture window that is sitting in front of them, and Jeno’s mind wanders to the image of Jaemin strutting into the living room early in the morning before class, hair mused from sleep, shirtless.

The light would hit Jaemin’s body just right, illuminating him in a sheen of Heaven.

Jeno’s nearly hard at the thought.

“My bedroom is decorated really cutely,” Jaemin says. Jeno wonders if Jaemin realizes the power of his words, what exactly they’re suggesting. “My mom made so much fun of me for it so I decided to keep the living room a bit more simple.”

“Can I see your room?” Jeno asks. 

He knows it isn’t right.

He knows where this will go- so much as Jaemin allows it.

But there isn’t a moment where Jeno hopes Jaemin will say no.

“Sure!” Jaemin cheers, nearly flying up from where he was seated beside Jeno. 

Jeno follows him down the long hallway, and he can see from the darkness in the hallway that Jaemin’s bedroom door is open.

“I’m glad I made my bed this morning,” Jaemin remarks as he flips the lights on, the room illuminating in a cool pink color.

Jeno marvels at the decorations around the room.

Jaemin’s bed is tucked away in the farthest corner of the room, plushies littering the white bedset and bringing color to it. Beside the bed is a small nightstand, and beside that is a bookshelf with all sorts of books on it.

Adjacent to the bed and cornering the window is a desk with a fully pink computer set-up. Jeno smiles at the subtle pink accents that decorate the room.

Jaemin steps backwards until his back is pressing against the bed, and Jeno can see from where he’s standing that it’s on risers.

“It’s so cute,” Jeno says as he steps into the space. “I don’t think it’s _too_ much though.”

“That’s what _I_ said,” Jaemin replies. He sighs as he rolls his eyes and stares at Jeno from across the room. “What does your place look like?”

The mood suddenly goes dark at Jaemin’s question.

“It’s pretty plain,” Jeno answers. He walks closer to Jaemin, so he’s standing almost directly in front of him. “I wish I could have someone decorate it for me like this.”

“I can help you if you want,” Jaemin says, his voice hushed at the closeness. 

“I guess I’ll have to invite you over to take some measurements then,” Jeno replies. He inches a touch closer.

“I guess so,” Jaemin says in response. His cheeks are flushed and he’s breathing so heavy Jeno is riled up just looking at him.

The air is heavy between them, but as Jeno takes his final step forward and presses his lips to Jaemin’s, _Jaemin_ is the only thing on his mind.

Their first kiss is soft, the two inches Jeno has on Jaemin making their initial introduction a good one. 

He’s about to pull away, but Jaemin surges forward, chasing his lips as he wraps his arms around Jeno’s neck, pressing their bodies so close together there is surely no air between them.

Jeno plants his hands on Jaemin’s waist, pressing into the skin with his fingers just hard enough to get a whine to fall from Jaemin’s lips, drawing his mouth open so he could kiss him deeper. 

Jeno’s tongue makes quick work of Jaemin’s mouth, not letting him take the lead as he slowly melts into Jeno’s touch, his back rolling into the mattress behind him.

Jeno finally pulls away.

He stares at Jaemin for a moment, taking in the beauty of the boy in front of him. His shirt has since become untucked from his jeans, his mouth slick with Jeno’s saliva, breath heavy as his chest rises and falls.

“Is this okay?” Jeno asks.

“I should be asking you that,” Jaemin replies. “I’ve seen you on campus before.”

Jeno’s head quirks in curiosity at that.

“You have a boyfriend, right?”

Jeno is suddenly reminded of the person he has waiting for him at home.

Renjun.

Someone he forgot about completely for the evening, and, quite frankly, someone Jeno is wishing to forget for a long time.

“If you knew I had a boyfriend why would you invite me in?” Jeno asks. The question is innocent, his tone nonchalant.

“If _you_ knew you had a boyfriend, why would you kiss me?” Jaemin counters.

His eyebrow is quirked and Jeno feels weirdly caught. He sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, brushing down the knots Jaemin twirled into it.

“Great question,” Jeno answers. “I kissed you because you’re pretty and exciting and new. I kissed you because you make me feel more than my boyfriend has in months. I kissed you because I like you more than the person who is sleeping in my bed right now. I kissed you because I like you, Jaemin. So.. why did you kiss me back?”

Jaemin flushes red at Jeno’s statement.

“I kissed you back… because I like you too…” Jaemin replies. “But you- you have a boyfriend, and-”

“I’m ending it,” Jeno interrupts. “I’ve been thinking about it for months now. Since long before I met you. He doesn’t treat me like a person anymore, hasn’t since about six months ago. I’m not sure what changed, but I can guarantee I’m long over the missing him phase. I’m not sure I even went through it, honestly. And I can understand if you don’t want to continue this- that’s fine, I _am_ technically a cheater now. But even if I haven’t missed my current boyfriend in months, I can tell you honestly that I miss the feeling of your lips on mine.. and I’m dying to have that back again.”

“You’ll break up with him?”

“As soon as I’m done making you cum.”

Jaemin’s lips crash into Jeno’s not even a second later.

This time, Jeno lets Jaemin take a touch more control. 

Jaemin seems glad at that, running his hands up Jeno’s torso as he slides his shirt off of his body, his fingertips rolling over Jeno’s nipples and down his abs, making him shiver under his touch.

It isn’t long after that Jaemin has two fingers hooked under Jeno’s waistband, pulling him even closer as Jeno attaches his lips to his neck, sucking and biting into the once-unblemished skin. 

Jaemin is arching back into his bed, and Jeno decides he needs better access to the boy in front of him, so he lifts him from the ground and sets him up on top of the bed. He begins to unbutton Jaemin’s pants with one hand as he finally takes his shirt off, Jeno’s other hand kneading into the top of Jaemin’s thigh.

Once Jaemin’s shirt is off, Jeno pulls Jaemin closer to him, burying his head in Jaemin’s chest as he licks over his nipples and up his sternum.

Jaemin is moaning, his legs wrapped around Jeno’s back as he finds pleasure in the hickies Jeno is painting into his skin.

Jeno is hard in his jeans, and if the pressure he feels against his stomach is anything to go by, Jaemin is too.

He pulls away from Jaemin to give them both some time to catch their breath, and Jeno smiles at the mess that Jaemin is in front of him.

His chest and neck are covered in red and purple hickies, his nipples raw from being played with so much, his hair tousled in every which way- Jaemin is a masterpiece.

“You’re so pretty,” Jeno whispers.

“I’d be even prettier with your cock inside of me,” Jaemin whines.

Jeno likes this new side of Jaemin- someone unafraid and raw, happy to trust Jeno and let him see the most bare parts of himself. 

Jeno smirks up at where Jaemin is on the bed.

“Take your pants off.” He commands. Jaemin smiles brightly as he shimmies out of his pants, leaving him in his boxers as he waits for Jeno’s next order. “So obedient,” Jeno remarks. Jaemin goes crimson at his words. “Do you have lube?” 

“Nightstand.” 

Jeno steps towards the nightstand and fishes out a condom and a small bottle of lube. He smiles as he feels his stomach bubble with excitement.

“Lay down with your legs hanging off the side of the bed,” Jeno instructs. “Put a pillow behind your head, too. I want you to watch me.”

Jaemin nods as he pulls one of his pillows from his headboard and positions himself like Jeno asked. 

Jeno stands in front of Jaemin for a second before he pushes his legs apart and pulls Jaemin forward just enough that his thighs are off of the bed. Jeno takes Jaemin’s knees and lifts him from the bed as he takes Jaemin’s underwear off, exposing him fully to the heavy air of the bedroom.

Jaemin’s hands immediately shoot up to cover himself, but Jeno grabs them before they can make purchase on his skin.

“No hiding,” Jeno says, simple but stern. He looks over at Jaemin, who just nods before settling with his feet against the bed frame, his knees apart just enough for Jeno to fit himself between them.

Jeno smiles as he looks at the display in front of him.

Jaemin’s cock is a good size, and is almost red with excitement as Jeno stares it down. He assesses his perfectly shaven hole, the entire surface of his lower area being so clean it's practically sparkling.

“I’m clean,” Jaemin says, his voice shy. “So.. don’t worry about that.”

“Same here,” Jeno replies.

He kisses each of Jaemin’s knees before leaning forward and kissing down Jaemin’s chest, his eyes locked on the younger’s, matching his gaze.

Jeno ghosts his lips down Jaemin’s cock, his lips catching on the skin and dragging down it, letting the smallest trail of saliva grace its surface.

He lands right in between Jaemin’s thighs, his tongue coming out and falling flat against the skin between Jaemin’s hole and his balls, before he drags himself all the way back up, slicking Jaemin’s cock with the spit from his tongue.

Jaemin moans out in pleasure, his knees threatening to close- but Jeno holds them. He smirks at Jaemin before dipping his head back down, letting his tongue lap gently over Jaemin’s hole, never losing eye contact.

Jaemin, however, is a struggling mess of a boy.

His hands are squeezing at his own nipples, his cock bobbing up and down against his stomach, precum leaking everywhere as Jeno buries his tongue in his hole, fucking in and out of him with the muscle, the grip he has on Jaemin’s thighs so tight Jaemin is sure he’ll have bruises in the morning.

Jaemin nearly cums when Jeno presses his lips around his hole, sucking into it with his tongue still inside, and Jaemin has to physically voice his loss of sanity.

“Jeno.. Jen.. Jen please I.. I’m... gonna… gonna cum if you don’t stop.. please Jeno.”

Jeno gets what Jaemin is saying, so he pulls himself up, letting Jaemin catch his breath. 

In the meantime, Jeno takes off his own pants and underwear, dressing his cock in the condom he took from Jaemin’s nightstand.

He warms some lube in between his fingers, so Jaemin is comfortable.

“I’m gonna stretch you out, okay?”

“Okay,” Jaemin huffs. 

Jeno smiles down at him.

_If he’s this tired now… I wonder how he’ll be when this is over? He hasn’t even cum yet…_

Jeno presses a finger to Jaemin’s hole, gently circling it until he’s inside. Jaemin seems unfazed, so after a few pumps of that finger he pushes another inside. Jaemin’s brows furrow just the slightest bit, so Jeno fucks into him with those two for just a minute longer, and then he’s pouring more lube into his hand and pushing a third finger inside.

Jaemin seems excited by that. 

Jeno doesn’t realize how good Jaemin is feeling until he leans in and presses his fingers in just a touch more, and Jaemin’s knees immediately clasp onto either side of Jeno’s shoulders- and Jeno realizes he’s found Jaemin’s prostate.

“Good,” Jaemin breathes out. “So.. so good.. real... really good. But want.. need you… Jeno… please… please… gimme your cock please.. Jeno please..”

Jeno smiles at Jaemin’s babbling and pulls his fingers out before he plants his hands on the backs of Jaemin’s thighs, lining his cock up with Jaemin’s hole as he presses it forward just a bit, his face coming down to meet with Jaemin’s.

Jaemin’s mouth is hanging open as Jeno stretches him out, the girth of his cock like nothing Jaemin has ever felt before.

Jeno surges forward until he’s fully inside of Jaemin, and before he moves he presses a kiss to Jaemin’s mouth, feeling the younger moan against his lips.

Jeno sighs as he pulls out, and then pushes back into Jaemin, letting him adjust to his size for a few pumps before he starts to _really_ go at it, fucking up into Jaemin like it is the last thing he’ll ever do. 

Jaemin is a moaning mess beneath him, his pink hair sloppy and ruined, similar to his neck and chest after Jeno marked him up before.

Jeno thinks Jaemin looks beautiful like this.

His body covered in remnants of Jeno’s lips, his face scrunched in pleasure, his grip on the sheets in equivalence to how tight he feels around Jeno’s cock.

And Jeno feels good with how Jaemin is clenching around him, doing his best to pleasure Jeno from where he is underneath him.

“Jeno.. Jeno I- gonna.. gonna cum.. please .. can I cum? Please..” Jaemin whispers in between moans.

Jeno smiles at him before he brushes the hair from his face.

“Such a good boy.. asking first,” Jeno coos. “Of course you can baby. Cum as much as you want.”

Jaemin nearly cries at Jeno’s words, his cock twitching as Jeno slams into him, their torsos eventually getting painted white with Jaemin’s cum.

Jeno feels it now, the pull in his belly asking him to release.

So he fucks into Jaemin a bit more, driving him through his orgasm, and then Jeno pulls out and takes the condom off, stroking his cock to the sight of Jaemin until he’s covered in his cum.

Jeno presses a kiss to Jaemin’s forehead before leaving the room to get a washcloth to clean him up with.

It isn’t until half past two that Jeno is climbing into bed beside Jaemin, immediately feeling Jaemin’s warmth as he presses himself into Jeno’s side, cuddling him until they’re both lulled into sleep.

Jeno is sure it's because of Jaemin that he falls asleep so quickly, but he guesses the comfort of sleeping in a bed helped a bit too.

\---

Jeno goes home the next morning after Jaemin made him shower and eat breakfast with him, making him promise to return back that night- it is _Saturday_ , after all.

So there Jeno is, standing in front of his apartment with his keys in his hands, completely unsure of what could possibly be waiting on the other side of the door.

But Jeno doesn’t care.

He isn’t afraid of confrontation anymore. 

Not when he has Jaemin.

\---

Renjun is in the shower when Jeno walks into the house, so he makes quick work of packing him a bag and placing it on the couch, where he sits beside it and waits for him to come out.

“You’re _finally_ home-” 

“I’m breaking up with you,” Jeno says simply, interrupting Renjun.

“Wha-”

“I packed a bag for you. You can stay at a friend’s house and then text me when you’re ready to move out,” Jeno explains. “I’ll give you an hour on whatever day you choose.”

“Jeno? What are you saying?” Renjun asks, incredulous in tone. “You’re joking right?”

“I’m not.”

“Well where were _you_ last night then?” Renjun shouts. “Huh? You didn’t come home for one night and suddenly you… you want to _break up_? Aren’t you being kind of ridiculous?”

“I was out with a boy last night.”

“You- what?”

“I cheated on you,” Jeno says. His voice is dry with boredom, not bothering to even look at Renjun from where he’s seated on the couch. “I cheated on you and I decided that I don’t want to be with you anymore. Please get out of my house.”

“You.. you cheated?” Renjun asks, his voice weak as he steps in front of Jeno. “You have to be kidding… you can’t be serious.. how could you?”

“You haven’t even treated me like a person in the past, what? Six months?” Jeno starts. His voice is slick with anger now. “You made me sleep on the couch in _my_ apartment. You didn’t even make me a portion for dinner or leave the light on for me when I came home. You think I want to be with someone who treats me like a dog?”

“Jeno I-”

“It's over.”

And with that, Jeno stands and marches away from Renjun and towards the front door, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his keys.

“Jeno I- I have nowhere to go,” Renjun tries, rushing towards Jeno before he can leave.

“You have plenty of friends,” Jeno replies. “Maybe you can find a couch to sleep on.”

\---

It is five months later that Jeno wakes up with his arms wrapped around Jaemin, in a bed.

His eyes flutter open and he sighs into the feeling of Jaemin’s skin against his, the sheets warm with their body heat.

“Are you awake?” Jaemin asks from where he’s tucked into Jeno’s side.

“Mhm.” 

“We have to get up, Jen,” Jaemin tries. His voice is light and airy and it makes Jeno want to bring him even closer.

“We do.”

“Why don’t we sleep in a touch longer though?” Jaemin suggests.

“Anything is fine with me as long as I’m with you.”

Jeno doesn’t need to open his eyes to know Jaemin is blushing crimson.

“Goodness… I love you so much.”

“And I love _you_ so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm jinx and this was actually my first ever smut publication.. if you couldn't tell from my dry works tab... smh
> 
> anyways thank you for reading! i really would appreciate any comments you may have, and of course, kudos are really great as well!
> 
> i have a [twt](https://twitter.com/jenoIovie) and a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jenolovie) !! if you want to check those out! 
> 
> on my twt i actually just started an nsfw nomin au if you're interested in reading some more of my stuff! thanks again <3


End file.
